


Depression rant

by Fokindorito



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Rant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fokindorito/pseuds/Fokindorito
Summary: Sorry couldn’t be bothered to do punctuation





	Depression rant

Im sorry I’m sorry I’m not the best I’m sorry fuck up constantly continuously falling in to a pit you call laziness but for me this is my momentary bliss were every thing melds away and just feels ok and feels better than the rest of my days that feel like shit I would kill to be able to feel it every day but it just feels the same the same rat race that I crash and burn in in witch I wallow in this pit of sin pity and self loathing looking for a string to tie my heart together and keep it tethered so that I don’t lose my place so that I may feel better at my own pace but I don’t and I hope that some day that I can feel Devine and feel sublime with the sun smiling at me saying you did it but it won’t this supposed feeling of happiness feels like it will never come never muster can’t you see I feel like I can’t see what every one else is chasing this happiness that always eludes me and runs away I just what every thing to stay the same where I play my little games were no one gets hurt and I feel great I hope you feel the same


End file.
